


I Just Wanted Some Pizza

by Mygaythoughts



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, No Fandom
Genre: Admin only used the names from Bendy and the Ink Machine, Because of Reasons, Besides that its all there is, College, College Life, Crimes & Criminals, Drug Use, Gen, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pizza, avoidance of name brands, both for mason and the admin, cramming, first work on here, procastination, they are criminals tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mygaythoughts/pseuds/Mygaythoughts
Summary: This is a project for my Creative Writing Class that I posted here because it didn't seem to fit the other reading websites. So basically this is the brain child of three writing prompts below...You order a pizza with extra pineapple and anchovy at a pizza place. You didn’t know that it was a front- and you just said the passphrase“Seven Billion people in the world and you're overreacting because we killed one man.” “But-” “Seven. Billion. People. Now quit the complaining and drink your smoothie.”“At this point I can’t tell if its real or fake, but all I know is my hands have been on too many illegal things in the last twenty-four hours.”





	1. God damn it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You order a pizza with extra pineapple and anchovy at a pizza place. You didn’t know that it was a front- and you just said the passphrase

 

Mason rubbed his face groaning while the computer screen lit up his face from his corner of his room. This was his final piece of his college freshman year and he was stupid for leaving it at last minute like he always did thus leaving him going to pull a all nighter. Blindly reaching for the end table it took him two minutes to finally grab the phone and another 6 minutes to grab the take out menu for the local pizza place. Grumbling loudly while he waited for them t- “Hello this is Piza's Pizza what can we get you?” Sighing softly Mason spoke up in his scratchy voice “One medium pizza with extra pineapple and extra anchovies with two two liters of mount deer.” There was silence on the other side before the girl said clearly fearful “C-Coming right up sir!” And she hung up. 

Pulling it away from his ear the brunet blinked in confusion before going back to his essay grumbling about people judging his pizza toppings. Soon the buzzer to his small apartment began to go off. In the back of his mind he remembered that he never gave his address to the restaurant as he opened the door. Standing on the other end where a group of three people all taller and clearly stronger than him. The seemed to  be sizing him up from his sweats, his fuzzy socks, and the bags that look worse with the computer screen lighting his face up. They seemed to come to a decision and lunged to him ignoring his scream of fear. The tallest covered his mouth and picked him up and the other man was grabbing his computer bag, wallet, and his shoes while the only girl was typing away on her tablet while it was hooked up to the wall. Mason soon was getting drowsy and it was only then he realized the tall man had a cloth in this hands that covered his mouth and nose. Soon Mason was drooping and he went limp in the man's arms.

The man who held the now drugged male items turned to his cohorts saying with a demands voice clearly the leader of their little group “Lets get him to the wearhouse and the boss can determine if he is good enough.” The other two nodded and after looking around grabbed his keys from the bowl and stumbled out acting like drunks who had a bit too much fun. Soon they got to a little Forde Fission. Setting him up they then began the long drive that was covered in silence……………… That was until their little passenger groaned loudly holding his head three hours. The girl who is named Alice chuckled clearly amused by his pain while her companions had small smirks. Mason turned in the back seat curling tighter while covering his eyes putting pressure to try and elevate the pain even slightly. Henry, the one who grabbed his things, reached into a bag and handed over a ice pack “Good morning sleeping beauty.” Mason tensed as he slowly opened his mind. His thoughts flying a mile a minute while the memories came flying in. Once he realized he was kidnapped he jerked away but hissed when his head smacked the door very hard.


	2. Seven. Billion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Seven Billion people in the world and you're overreacting because we killed one man.” “But-” “Seven. Billion. People. Now quit the complaining and drink your smoothie.”

“Now that wasn’t very smart Mr. Valervictorian.” Boris chimed in from his spot in the driver seat with a easygoing smile clearly not caring he broke the law or that he was currently breaking it by going 20 miles over the speed limit. Mason curled tightly wearly taking the ice pack like it was a bomb holding it to his head. “Where are you taking me?” Alice hummed while typing away on her tablet before muttering, “To the warehouse of course.” Boris hummed staring at him from the rearview mirror “You did say the passphrase.” Hearing this Mason tensed clearly not expecting that, “I just wanted my pizza!” Henry snorted while handing back a pair of socks and his shoes “Yeah and I love eating sand like you like eating a extra pineapple and anchovy pizza kid.” Hearing those words Mason turned red in rage while his stomach churned knowing that these people could probably hurt him. “I for your information actually do like that pizza in fact it's the only type of pizza I eat!” Mason grumbled while forcing his shoes on. And scooting away from Alice who from his right was staring at him unnervingly “You are one weird little eran-” She was cut off when a car turned off a exit and her attention was diverted elsewhere “Oh look we are almost there!” She began to wiggle in her seat clearly excited and her age clearly showed through showing the young teens true self for a second. Mason in his curiosity looked outside and saw a old clearly not that bustling town the one that barely had any people and a lot of boarded up buildings.

Boris pulled up to a old textile warehouse and parked the car frowning “Henry where is Emil isn’t he supposed to be up in the window watching?” Henry looked up and frowned while Alice said worryingly from behind her tablet “Joey isn’t answering neither isn’t any of the others in the group.” Henry took a small breath before saying “Boris come on Alice access the hidden cameras we installed all those months ago kid you stay in the car and make sure Alice isn’t freaking out.”

What the heck is going on?! All Mason can honestly do with this shock is nod numbly while he watches them leave the car and going into the warehouse. Soon Alice gasped and there was gunshots from inside. Boris came out carrying Henry over while he had a gun over his shoulder. Another man ran around the corner and with a bang from Henry’s gun he fell to the ground. Boris slid in and Henry hopped into his seat as we floored it out of there. Everything passed with a blur. Soon I found myself in a smoothie shop with Boris forcing a drink into my hand. It was after that happened I seemed to find my voice. “You killed a man.” This got raised eyebrows from everywhere “That was a hour and twenty eight minutes ago sweetie.” That of course was Alice however her words obviously didn’t help. “You killed a man and left him there!” Why was he whisper yelling he would never be able to tell you. Henry from his silent spot spoke up. “Seven Billion people in the world and you're overreacting because we killed one man.” Mason shrunk a bit at his steely gaze but muttering, “But-” Only to get cut off again Henry’s blue eyes darkening into a storm, “Seven. Billion. People. Now quit the complaining and drink your smoothie.”

Alice flashed my a apologetic look through her honey eyes and Boris patted my hand giving me a friend smile with his own brown. How where these people killers?! Numbly Mason drank his smoothie and munched on the chips Alice offered him. Soon they were back in the car and Mason was scared now that he knew that they could kill him if they wanted to. “Where are we going?” It was barely a whisper but everyone heard it “We are going to our old hideout. Hopefully enough time has passed that no one would guess we are back but not enough that people thought they could take our stuff.” Mason shrunk at Henry’s words honestly more uncomfortable with the man than before. Boris, who was in the back with Mason patted his shoulder sighing when the young man flinched.


	3. Fake?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “At this point I can’t tell if its real or fake, but all I know is my hands have been on too many illegal things in the last twenty-four hours.”

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence and with many twists and turns. Soon however when the sun was low in the sky they reached a run down house. Getting out Mason hesitantly followed them in twitching when Henry ordered the other two to sweep the house. Being alone with the other man the college student shifted and didn't look up until “So you really didn’t mean to say the passphrase did you?” The green eyed one shook his head and whispered “I was raised with odd tastes I know but I honestly wanted one of those pizzas.” However what Mason didn’t expect was Henry to start chuckling “Don’t worry son I like that pizza too.” Mason gave a hesitant smile and followed when Henry gestured for him to follow. Where he was lead to however was a living room like space where he proceeded to open loose floor boards to reveal……. Guns. Lots and lots of guns. Henry looked from Mason to the guns for a second before grabbing one and offered it to him “Its not loaded but grab it and tell me how it feels.” Mason numbly grabs the gun while his mind was screaming. Henry gave him a big smile and started to correct his grip and proceeded to teach him about guns. For the next few days it's like this Masons mind yelling, Henry teaching him things, and Mason performing them like a natural.

One day for no apparent reason Alice asked a question that was on everyone's mind. “So Mason are you going to stay with us?” This caused all previous conversations to stop and all eyes to go to the shortest one. Hesitantly he began to nod a small smile on his face. While his mind was screaming before it was blocked out because this is the happiest he has been in a long time. “At this point I can’t tell if its real or fake, but all I know is my hands have been on too many illegal things in the last few days.” This got laughs and pats on the back. Mason finally had a home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah its not my best work but seems okay to me so its okay


End file.
